mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Polypa Goezee
'Polypa Goezee '''is a young Alternian troll living in Outglut during the time period of Hiveswap and Hiveswap Friendsim. Polypa was first revealed during the Hiveswap Troll Call event alongside Tegiri Kalbur on December 27th, 2017. She was then released in Hiveswap Friendship Simulator: Volume Five alongside Zebruh Codakk on June 8th, 2018, although at first she was disguised as a goldblood. Biography Polypa is an oliveblooded mercenary who takes jobs killing trolls of any caste for a living. Before the events of Friendsim, her hive was broken into by kids on (presumably) sopor who stole most of her belongings and killed her lusus. A psionic broke both of her legs for fun, rendering her immobile. She was trapped in her hive and left to starve, but she was saved by an unnamed tealblood who lived in her neighborhood. When she is first encountered, she is disguised as a goldblood wearing a hoodie with a sign not on the Extended Zodiac, two smaller fake horns and a piece of veneer hiding the notch in her horn. She pulls the MSPA Reader aside and tells them that the two are on a date to try and distract others from identifying her as the one who assassinated a well-respected violetblood. Bad Endings If you freak out and make a scene when she grabs your hand, someone will come up behind you and smack your head and Polypa backs away. She scolds the player for letting her down and says that she will handle the situation on her own, as she's done many times before. She then leaps away after leaving a smear of violet blood on the player's hand. If the player decides to take her to an apartment building, they'll go there and Polypa will break into an unknown rustblood's apartment. After breaking and entering she will ignore the player for a while while going on her palmhusk, then informs them that her contact was actually killed before she could get to Polypa. Before the MSPA Reader can even attempt to help her feel better, she tells them not to pity her since the two weren't actually close. She then goes on about how most trolls who work in the same field as her usually work with a partner, but she herself doesn't have a partner because she doesn't have anyone that she trusts enough. You suggest yourself as a partner for Polypa's work, but she turns you down and says that she only picked you out of the crowd because of your strange appearence. She reluctantly agrees, but before she can tell you something else, the rustblood and his purpleblood matesprit come back home to find the busted door of the rust's apartment. Polypa sprints out and attacks them, but the purpleblooded troll stops her by grabbing her by the neck and then flinging her across the room. She jumps out the window and the player follows her quickly. After a little while running she starts limping and the player observes a glass shard in her calf and tries to pull it out, but Polypa stops them. She tells them that since they've been seen together that they have to split up. The player, heartbroken, tries to convice her that they can still stay together and be friends, but she scoffs them for trying to convince her about safety in numbers because of how their plan worked out. Polypa walks away and leaves the MSPA Reader curled up in a ball on the ground. Good Ending If the player decides to take her out for a movie and some soft-served grubcream, she'll smile and agree to it. Once you two enter the theatre in the mall, she'll pick a romantic comedy for the two of you to watch. When the movie starts the player starts noticing a lot of things about the movie, like its stereotypical portrayal of the lowbloods and incoherent audio. Polypa keeps a running commentary throughout and complains constantly about the movie, saying things like how she didn't think the book was this awful or that maybe it was, but it's been a while since she read it. The player is surprised by her criticisms on the movie, and then Polypa tells them about how she used to have a relationship advice blog when she was younger, though she didn't really know a whole lot back then. But it didn't last long, because a group of kids launched a raid on her hive, stealing various belongings and killing her lusus. Her legs were broken by a psionic as cruel amusement, rendering her unable to get help. She was left to starve and die, but was saved by an unknown tealblood who lived in her nearby vicinity. A troll in front of them rudely asks them to shut up and stop being so mushy and pale, and in response Polypa kicks her seat and tells her to mind her own damn business. Before the other troll can react, her moirail shooshpaps her and she calms down and goes back to watching the movie. The player is touched that Polypa told her about her backstory, but doesn't think it's safe to share it in a public space. She assures them that it is, and that the girl in front of them won't worry about her personal life. After the movie is over, the two of you go outside and Polypa receives a notification that her contact was killed rather than her bailing out. She grows angry very quickly, and the player has to shooshpap her to calm her down. She calms down quickly, but then gets her act together and tells you that she's on the clock and they have to be professional. She says that although you're kind of weird-looking and a mess, that you're actually alright and she wouldn't mind having them as a partner. The MSPA Reader tears up, and Polypa warns them that they're probably just gonna be bait. However, the player doesn't mind the arrangement in the slightest. Personality and Traits Polypa is very professional and calculated, being very cautious of her actions and trying to not get caught during an assassination. She is shown to be quite adept at her job; knowing how to blend into the crowd right after getting the job done and not drawing too much attention to herself in order to escape notice of the authorities. This is best illustrated just mere moments after the player runs into her: she quickly informs the player the few details needed to act natural, then begins getting into her designated character without a pause. She's slow to trust people and doesn't have any quadrants. Before her tragic accident, she could have been a lot more innocent and naive as supported by her relationship advice blog and her bad taste in books. After said incident, she's less inclined to open up to others and has little regard for both highbloods ''and lowbloods, outright refering to them as scum. She shows a softer side to herself in her good ending, willingly telling the player about her accident and even letting them be her partner in crime. Should the player inadvertently break her trust in the bad ending, however, she will angrily snap at the player to leave, berating herself for ever placing faith in the player in the first place. Polypa has fast reflexes and carries a weapon with her at all times; the weapon she's revealed to use is a dagger of sorts. This is probably due to her line of work as a hired killer, and since she's not one to shy away from high-risk assassinations, she has to be a skilled fighter to get the job done. She outright states that in order to kill the violetblood, she had to purchase a very expensive dagger and coat it with a similarly pricey poison before stabbing it in a very specific place in order to ensure that her target is indeed killed for good. She is also shown to be quite emotional at times, growing quite irate or sad (depends on which ending) after finding out about the death of her contact. But when the player shooshpaps her, however, she calms down soon enough. While she might become overwrought with feelings, she knows better than to let her emotions get the better of her as being overly emotional doesn't do her any favours as a hired killer. Gallery Nice.jpg|Polypa's initial character select screen, featuring her disguise 20180615163509_1.jpg|The subsequent character select screen following Polypa's identity reveal PolypaSprites.gif|Polypa's character sprites from Hiveswap Friendsim PolypaDisguiseSign.png|The gold sign Polypa wears while in disguise Trivia *Polypa is the only oliveblood to be in Friendsim as of now. *According to the Extended Zodiac, her sign is the sign of the Flexible, Leus, making her a potential Prospit Dreamer and Hero of Breath. *In unconfirmed leaks, she was known as "Survivor". *It's heavily implied that the troll who saved her life was Tegiri Kalbur, as she describes her rescuer as a tealblood who carried an Eastern Alternian replica sword and challenged purrbeasts to duels. **When the writer for Polypa's route was asked about this, this was her response, implying that it was indeed Tegiri. *Polypa mentions a famous olive and goldblood duo in her bad route, which is implied to be a reference to Azdaja and Konyyl. *Her lusus is dead; killed by the trolls that raided her hive sometime in the past. *Since she revealed that she had been assaulted by several trolls sometime in the past, that might explain the numerous bandages she was depicted with in her Troll Call card. The footnote adds that the bandages were unrelated to the fire, as it was potentially Tegiri patching her up after her accident. *Since the sign she uses in her goldblood disguise is not a real one on the Extended Zodiac, it's implied that fake zodiac signs can be worn on Alternia with no social consequence. Category:Hiveswap Friendsim characters Category:Trolls Category:Hiveswap characters